It is sometimes necessary to determine a position within a wellbore, for example, to accurately locate a wellbore servicing tool. A variety of position tools exist for determining a position within a wellbore. Some tools are configured to enable determination of a position within a wellbore by inserting the tool into the wellbore and causing mechanical interaction between the position tool and casing collars, pipe collars, and/or other downhole features within the wellbore. While some mechanical tools are suitable for interacting with a variety of downhole features, the tools may wear or otherwise degrade the components within the wellbore and/or may undergo an undesirable amount of mechanical wear in response to the use of the position tool. Further, some position tools are not well suited for determining a position within a wellbore that comprises components having a wide range of internal bore diameters. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for determining a position within a wellbore without causing undesirable wear to the components within a wellbore and/or to the system itself. There is also a need for systems and method for determining a position within a wellbore for use with wellbores comprising components having a wide range of internal bore diameters.